sacrilegious
by Blueladymare
Summary: Two young boys with the power to bring God down. A fight between a group of demons and the loves of their lives, the protecters of the boys. Can the finally work together to protect the boys from God himself?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Warnings: (for whole story)**

**Yaoi, Shota, Swearing, Smut, Violence, Gore, Religious themes, Mpreg much much later, and all that fun stuff ^^**

**(this chapter) Swearing, Religious themes**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is a supernatural/religouse AU.**

**Im trying to put more detail in my writings tell me how Im doing ^^**

* * *

**This is the first time Ive written something like this, so if I get the things about churches and stuff wrong please no flames, I dont know a lot since I dont go to church, (am a christian though)**

_**Felicianos POV**_

Ever since he had started to work for the church Feliciano Vargas had always been taught many rules that some he found useful but some just strange. One was he was never allowed to let others into the church grounds, no matter what without the consent of a preist.

Another was he wasnt allowed out after dark, and never in the graveyard. Feli just sighed as the sun set across the hills, spilling a mixture of orange and blood red with hints of pink across the landscape. Feli wished he had his paint canvas with him, so he could keep the scene forever in his small room.

Feli sighed and wondered what his fratello, Lovino, was doing. His fratello was older than him by a few years and had a very loud mouth. Feli flinched thinking about how many times Lovi had been beat for his bad language.

"Are you done?" Feli nearly jumped hearing the organ player for the church coming up to him. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave a small smile to Feli. "We should head in, if Im not mistaken Sister Elizabeta is making pasta." The man smiled.

"Ve~" Feli smiled and nodded taking the broom he had been sweeping with. "How are you Father Roderich?" He asked as they walked through the cathedrals many halls. Feli was only about fourteen and hardly came up to the other mans chest.

"I am good, and how are you?" Roderich smiled. The young boy was very good with his manners, unlike his older brother. But Roderich still had a soft spot in his heart for both of the boys, he practically raised them since they had been dropped off at the church nearly eleven years ago.

"Im good...ve~ I havent had pasta in a long time!" Feli giggled and saw his older brother working. His brother swore and got a glare from Roderich. "Sister Elizabeta is making pasta!" Feli axclaimed grabbing his fratellos hand and leading him to the kitchen were Sister Elizabeta was working.

_**Roderichs POV**_

Roderich remembered the night some ten years ago. It seemed like a sad reminder of his duties to the church...

_Was it the rain that was making him so depressed? Was it the constant reminder of the last night he had with the albino male...the one he loved. Roderich started playing on a slow hyme on his piano that was hidden away in one of the unused rooms of the church. He let the music transport him back home...where he would be in the arms of his lover._

_Roderich stopped playing and shook his head. "Nein..." He said standing up. He was a man of god now, he couldnt keep having these feelings in his heart, it wasnt right in the church. He quickly kneeled and prayed for forgivness from God, even though he knew in his heart that he never wanted to forget the touch of the man...the taste of him..._

_Roderich jumped from his prayers hearing a loud knock on the church doors. He quickly ran down the halls to see who could possibly be calling at the late and stormy hour. He opened the door and frowned seeing no one. He almost went in when he saw two forms shivering in the cold just by the door._

"_Are you okay my sons?" He asked gently holding out a hand for the two boys, he now saw. Both looked much alike almost like twins but Roderich could tell that the darker haired one was older by his height. _

"_What do you want church bastard?" The older one hissed and Roderich was taken aback. How could a child have such a cruel mouth. "Does it look like we are okay? We are freezing and my fratello is sick!" He hissed._

_Roderich realized the boys were Italian and smiled gently. "Come in..." He said standing aside so the two boys could come in. The older one looked to be about six and the other one about three. The younger one did look very sick, his skin pale and he was sweating even though the night was cold._

_Roderich helped the boys to temparary rooms and took care of the youngers fever. "What are your names?" He asked._

"_Lovino...and Feliciano Vargas..." The older said refusing to be seperated from his brother. Roderich frowned. Was this Gods way of letting him have a second chance? Roderich prayed a silent thanks and prayed for strength to help him with the boys._

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig watched through the binoculars and watched as the young boy worked and swept the church steps. He licked his lips watching him. He could feel someone breath over his shoulder and he twirled around lashing out his claws coming out.

"Woah! Bruder!" The albino behind him held his hands up. "Calm down! Im not going to attack you!" His brother grinned and Ludwig sighed.

"Vhat do you vant?" He hissed looking back and seeing the boy was gone. "Ve need to attack soon. The power source is getting stronger by the day." Ludwig frowned. "Gil...why didnt you kill them?" He asked shaking his head at his brothers stupidity ten years ago.

Gil shrugged. "Because...I knew Roderich could handle them...he was lonely..." Gil smiled a small sad smile that Ludwig recognized...Gil only smiled like that when he talked about his former lover.

"Get over it." Ludwig hissed standing up the sun setting and the darkness coming down like a black blanket. "We are no longer human...we need to destroy this church..." He said and looked at him sadly and Gil simply nodded. "Lets go." They ran as fast as they could back to their meeting place to meet the other demons.

**Thanks for reading! Please! Please! Please review! It makes the plot bunnies work!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Religouse Themes**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Feliciano POV**_

Feli had just finished getting ready for bed. He had taken a quick shower and was slipping on his night clothes when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Lovino he skipped to the door and opened it only to find Father Roderich there looking nervouse.

"Feli, get dressed. We need to get you and Lovi to the crypt quickly." Roderich said looking over his shoulder. Feli looked confused but he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and grabbed his bag that was filled with paper and pens.

Roderich grabbed Felis hand and soon they were running through the halls. "Whats going on?" As soon as Feli asked the question he heard glass breaking and he whipped his around to see something large come through the door. It looked like a large dog but with a strange elongated head and spiked tail.

"Keep running Feli!" Roderich hollered pushing Feli through and open door. Feli turned around in time to see the door close and Roderich run down the other hallway to distract the monster. Feli ran as fast as he could away from the monster and the screams that had started.

"Shit!" He ran into another person who swore. "Feli?" The voice said hearing Feli cry. Lovi turned the flashlight on and it shone on his brothers teary face. "Feli!" He cried hugging his younger brother who wiped his tears away.

"Shh..." Feli said hearing someone walk above them. Lovi and Feli held onto each other and listened for any sign of movement. Feli shook silently and Lovi tried comforting him.

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig waited for his brother and he frowned seeing his brothers two friends walking up with the albino. "What are they doing here?" He hissed. Gil smirked and looked at his two friends.

"We need help dont we? We cant just take down that church by ourselves...besides Antonio and Francis are willing to do whatever it takes...well for a price." Gil smiled and his two friends licked their lips. Ludwig didnt like were this was going but...

"They have a magician with them, a holy magician, he helps protect the boys, I can get to him...make it much easier for you to get the boys." Francis said hardly more than a whisper. "All I want is the magician..." Francis smiled. Ludwig really didnt care about the magician so he nodded before looking at Antonio.

"I can fight..." Antonio said. Ludwig already knew this. In fact he would be glad to have Antonio help, he was a strong demon. Antonio paused before licking his already moist lips out of nervousness. "I want the older boy..." He said. Ludwig laughed.

"Nein...hes not yours to have. He belongs to the whole und-" Ludwig began.

"So you wouldnt take the younger one?" Antonio asked and Ludwig froze and cast a quick look at his brother who grinned innocently. "Let me have the older one, you can have the younger one..." Antonio pleaded. Ludwig sighed and thought for a minute.

"Fi-" Ludwig was cut off again by a loud screech. All four men looked at the church and found it surrounded by lesser demons. "Fuck!" Ludwig screamed and was already running for the church the others not far behind him.

Ludwig launched himself at a winged demon and immediately turned it to ash with a quick swipe of his poison laden claws. He looked around to see Gilbert fighting off two other winged demons, while Francis easily swayed between demons trying to reach the door, while Antonio smashed demons in with a battle axe.

Ludwig saw an opening in the demons attack and he ran towards the door Antonio on his heels. "Come on!" Ludwig ordered and Antonio nodded as they ran through the large church halls. The heard the sound of a scream and they ran towards it.

They ran past a woman in nun clothes fighting off a feline demon with a skillet. They would of laughed but they had more pressing issues at the moment, protect the boys from the monsters.

_**Giberts POV**_

Gil sliced through the last demon with his sword and sighed wiping sweat from his brow and he frowned seeing someone watching him. His heart raced seeing the person was wearing glasses and a priests outfit. "Roderich..." Gil whispered.

Roderichs eyes went wide and he stepped back. "Gil? No...how could you be? You died..." Roderich frowned then his eyes narrowed. "Demon..." He hissed and Gil gulped before stepping close to Roderich. "Dont touch me!"

"Please...Roddie...I didnt want to become a demon..." Gil began but Roderich pushed him away and ran as fast as he could leaving Gil trying to stop the tears that were starting to fall on both of their faces.

**Felicianos POV**

Feli screamed again. The demon was trying to claw through the door. He closed his eyes and waited for the monsters claws to scraped against his soft skin. Feli really didnt want to die, but he believe he would go to heaven anyways...he knew he shouldnt of been scared of death.

The demon stopped and the brothers couldnt figure out why but they thanked God anyways. "Feliciano and Lovino?" A voice with a strong German accent whispered to them. Feli shivered but Lovi jumped out and threw himself tackling a man with dark curly hair next to a man with blond hair.

"Lovi!" Feli cried rushing out as the curly haired man picked Lovi up by the collar.

"Aw...hes so cute!" Antonio giggled and Feli cried.

"Put me down bastard!" Lovi screamed and Antonio put him down. "How do you know our names?" Lovi asked trying to protect his younger brother. Feli looked up at the tall blond man sheepishly realizing how handsome the man was.

"We know because we sent you here..." The blond said. "Im Ludwig...this is Antonio...we are here to take you back home with us..." Lovi shook his head.

"No!" He grabbed Feli and they went running trying to find someone anyone to get the two strange men from them. "Dont worry Feli, we wont let them take us!" He promised. Ludwig and Antonio were right behind them, he could hear their heavy breaths.

Lovi screamed as he was grabbed from behind and something covered his mouth and nose making him breath in fumes that were coming from the white rag. He saw his brother slowly going limp, a rag at his mouth being held there by Ludwig. Lovi finally succumbed to the darkness.

**Please comment! Please tell me what you liked and didnt like! See you next time!**


	3. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
